The Swan Princess
by Witty Lady
Summary: AU: Stealing the ship, White Swan, and convincing Princess Emma's parents was the easy part. "Hook. Captain Hook. Take her back to her cabin. Don't worry, princess, I treat ladies with respect. Especially princesses." Captain Swan. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Captain Swan AU with no Henry or curse. **

* * *

Chapter One

Emma was in the carriage riding towards the dock. Her parents had decided to seal her fate by marrying her off to Prince Neal. They had only met once before and she had fallen in love instantly. He was charming, sweet, and sarcastic. Emma could relate to him a lot. He always followed her lead and he didn't seem like the betraying type. Although, Emma was afraid. Prince Neal's father was Rumpelstilskin, the imp that made mischief everywhere. Her parents must have feared him because they were quick to allow him and his son, Neal, to come to their kingdom and stay the night. Thankfully, it was the best. Neal and Emma spent the whole night down at the dock. In fact, Neal pushed Emma in at once. He started to shout for guards, but he jumped in as well. The guards were befuddled. They had to cover their mouths to snicker.

There was a problem with going to the Gold Kingdom by ship. Emma had never been on a ship before. Her parents were too protective of her for that. It's not like she was afraid. Thankfully, her parents had preselected a ship, the _White__ Swan_, for her to sail on. It was very safe and the crew had been inspected by her parents themselves. Using the sea route they would go on, the chances the _White__ Swan_ would encounter another ship, especially a pirate ship, was high unlikely. The captain of the ship, which Emma couldn't name, assured her a day ago.

When Emma reached the dock, she was escorted out by none other than Graham, the most trusted guard and advisor to her father. Emma blushed a bit because she had spoken to Graham as much as she used to. A couple of years ago, Emma was in love with Graham and he was in love with her. Every day, there was an allotted time where the two would sneak off into the forest and do nothing but run around and lay in the grass, pointing out different shapes in the clouds. When King David, Emma's father, found out about this, he felt furious. Emma was forbidden to see Graham on a friendly note.

"Good day, your Highness." Graham's response felt forced, but Emma dismissed it and nodded. She wanted to bad just to hug him or nudge him in the shoulder, but not the way a lover would, but as a great friend, like when they were children.

Emma placed her arm in the nook of Graham's and followed him to the _White Swan. _They made small talk with each other. The subjects included were how Emma felt about travelling alone on the ship or how she would feel when she saw Prince Neal. Emma asked how Graham was faring. He told her that he had a pretty decent yet dull life. Emma couldn't blame him. Being a princess wasn't the best. There were times where she still missed going with her father to hunt in the forest. Emma replied that she agreed with him, but didn't go any further.

When they reached the _White Swan_, Emma stopped to stare in its blazing glory. The ship's wood was freshly painted with white, that shined in the sun. The crew was dressed in royal blue with white breaches. They stood at attention and didn't dare to move from their spot. Emma thought that they should relax a bit. Emma looked up to see how everything was cleaned to the lost spot. Her attention was diverted to the captain when he called her name. "Your Highness." Emma turned and allowed him to kiss her knuckles. "Welcome aboard the _White Swan_."

"Thank you, captain." That was when Emma first noticed his features. Boyish sea blue eyes that were mischievous in every way and rave black hair that was trimmed and well kept. Emma was impressed by how informal he looked because all the captains or officers she had met in her life were always strict and their eyes were cold. Emma had always felt uncomfortable around one. This captain seemed to be more welcoming.

"I can take it from here, sir." The captain replied. Emma removed her arm from Graham's and placed in inside the nook of the captain's."

"Remind me of your name." Emma whispered. She wanted to avoid embarrassment of her people.

"Captain Jones, at your service, milady."

After the _White Swan_ had started its voyage and everyone waved goodbye, Captain Jones proclaimed that he give a tour to Emma who reluctantly accepted. He showed her the galley, where the whole crew ate, but she wouldn't be eating in there. She would be eating with Captain Jones himself. Also, he showed her the cabins and his. "You can visit me at anytime, your Highness." He grinned at her and Emma gave him a forced grin back. Finally, he showed Emma her cabin. It was very elaborate and much bigger than anyone else's, even the captain's. Then again, she was a princess.

"Do you enjoy the cabin, milady? It was the first thing to be cleaned and maintained." Captain Jones asked. Emma nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Jones."

"Do you want me to leave you to your business?" Before Emma could reply, Captain Jones kissed her knuckles once more and left the cabin with haste. Emma was befuddled for a moment, but then sat down on the bed and watched as land disappeared from her own eyes. Emma grew a bit suspicious. Why would he be in such a hurry to leave? He seemed so drawn to her during the tour of the boat. She felt as if he was _lying_.

Emma quietly left the cabin and closed the door. After, she snuck in the direction Captain Jones and his first mate were going. _That's odd. His first mate wasn't with him when I was escorted to my cabin._ Emma's heart raced. What if Captain Jones was not who he says he was? Emma stopped walking when she reached the cabin's quarters. Emma leaned her ear against the door. Thank God the doors were thin. She listened in.

"Does she think that you are here to escort her?" The first mate questioned.

"Tenfold, Mr. Smee. Stealing the boat and convincing King David and Queen Snow White that we were the crew was the easy part. The hard part will be to keep Princess Emma convinced that we are the actual crew. Therefore, I want your most kind behaviour towards our _guest_. She is a princess, not just some random wench that you would take home for a night when you're drunk."

"I can't believe how easy this was, captain." Mr. Smee laughed.

"Those parents of her, not the brightest." Captain Jones cackled. Emma's felt her heart race even faster. She knew it! Captain Jones was not who he said he was. _My God, he's a pirate! I have to be careful. _

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Emma's waist and a hand went over her mouth. Next thing she knew, she was inside the captain's cabin. Captain Jones wasn't wearing his royal blue coat and white vest and breaches, but a black long coat with a leather vest that was showing off a bit of his chest. He no longer looked sweet, but intimidating. Mr. Smee and Captain Jones stopped talking to face Emma and the figure behind her, restraining.

"What do we have here?" Emma didn't speak. He took off his gloves. One hand was normal and the other revealed a polished and shiny silver hook. Emma's eyes widened a bit. Everyone feared Hook. "Is her Highness spying?" He shook his head in mock disappoint. "That's not very ladylike." He ran his hook through her blonde hair and released the tie. "Hook. Captain Hook. Take her back to her cabin. Don't worry, princess, I treat ladies with respect. Especially _princesses_."

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing the ending. I think the first chapter is fine. See that little box down below? Write your thoughts, let me know how I did. I love feedback, but no flames, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! In this chapter, you get to learn more about where Killian is going and who he is going to. Also, the person he is going to, even though they have a fake name, is an actual character of OUAT. You just have to wait and see. You're free to guess though! **

**Guest: Baby Neal was named after Bae's more common name as an adult, Neal, that was why I used Neal. **

**ElizabethV: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**rayanna75: I'm glad you liked the start!**

* * *

Chapter Two

After Emma was shoved inside her cabin, she could hear the door lock. Emma groaned in frustration and walked over to the small table where a single person could have their supper and sat down. She should have known better than the wholeheartedly trust him, but how could she know? He looked like a real sea captain. Where would she go now that she was in the hands of pirates? _They'll probably ransom me or something. Damn them all!_ Emma got up and started to pace back and forth. How could he fool her parents so easily? Then again, they are very forgiving and give a lot of second chances. And powerful.

Emma heard voices outside her cabin. An idea came inside her head. If she could convince the lower ranks that she was gone, that would be enough time for an escape to make it the captain's cabin and smack some sense in him. Thankfully, her father taught her self-defense. Emma quickly ran to the wardrobe and opened the door. A creak was heard, but she hastily clambered inside and closed it as quickly and silently as she could do. Emma was holding onto her dress so that she would fit. Damn those large dresses that she had to wear.

The door to the cabin opened and footsteps were heard. There was one voice she instantly recognised. "Come out wherever you are, princess." Hook. His mocking voice made Emma want to come out, but she had to contain herself. He wanted her to come out and if she did, that means she would lose. "Fine, I guess you don't want to come out. Let me tell you that you can't fool me. I know you're in here somewhere. By supper, visit me in my cabin." Hook's footsteps left the room first and then the guard's. Emma came out of the wardrobe There was no way that she was going to attend that stupid dinner.

When she got out, she paced the cabin back and forth trying to think of a plan. Emma didn't want to be on the _White Swan_ any longer since Hook was running it. Emma didn't realise what was so important about her to Hook, but she didn't care. _If only I had a lower status than princess. _That was when a plan came to Emma. Maybe if she could convince Hook that she was part of the crew, she would be free and would be out of his face when she reached the next dock. After, she could find a way to get to Neal. Emma walked over to the mirror in her room. If she was going to become a crew member, she would have to cut her hair short enough and tie it back like some of the pirates. There was no knife.

The door opened to reveal the guard. Emma scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" He revealed a dress that was pure white. It looked so ethereal and had feathers, almost like a swan. Emma snorted. Well played, Hook.

"The captain told me to give you this. For the dinner tonight."

"Well you can tell him that I won't take it. I have plenty of my own."

"Look, princess, if you follow Hook's orders, you would get on his good side. Best to do that." Emma hated the reality, but it was true. When the guard said that she needed to get on Hook's good side, he wasn't kidding. If she could convince Hook that she was willing to follow his orders, it would make her escape much easier. Emma extended her hand toward the dress and the guard gave it to her. After, he closed the door to allow her to change.

Emma changed into the white dress and stared into the mirror. The change was different. She looked like she was a fallen angle. Emma marvelled at herself for a while, but then stopped. She forced herself to remember that this was Hook's gift, not one of her own dresses. Emma allowed her hair to remain up. She didn't even bother to fix it. Emma knocked on the door and the guard escorted her to Hook's cabin.

When the door opened, Hook arose. He wasn't wearing his black clothing, but something more gentleman like. He looked normal and Emma would have believed it, if she wasn't a prisoner. "You look lovely, your Highness."

Emma sat down without his help and waited for the guard to leave before she got to business. "What do you want with me?"

"Can't I spend a night with a beautiful lady like yourself?"

"Enough with the flattery. I get plenty of that from the nobles that visit us." Emma gave him a sickly sweet smile. Hook just laughed and drunk from his glass.

"I already told you, Princess Emma, I want to spend my supper with you. Is that such a dilemma?"

"Frankly it is because I'm a princess and you're a pirate." Emma retorted. Hook laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Really? Right now, you're not a princess, you're a prisoner. And I'm the captain. Now let's enjoy the dinner before something unfortunate happens." Hook concluded their argument and started on his meal already. While Emma didn't touch hers. She wanted to make a statement. "You know, love, you won't get any food until tomorrow. Might as well eat now."

"Is it poisoned?"

"Your sharp tongue might get you in trouble one day, princess. Now eat before I make someone force you." Hook threatened. After, he added a charming smile which made Emma roll her eyes when he wasn't looking. She picked up the fork and started to eat a little bit of the food offered. Then, she just played with it. It was good, for pirates, to be honest, but Emma didn't want to give Hook her satisfaction. "Can you tell me what's bothering you so much?"

"Alright. What bothers me is that you're pirates and-"

"And?"

"There's always an and, Hook." Emma hissed. "Anyways, I want to know why you kidnapped me. Ransom? Personal desire?"

"I told you before, why would I tell you, love?"

"Why not? We're in the middle in the ocean and there is no one I could tell to that already knows."

"None of my crew knows, but Smee, my first mate. You can't trust a crew like this. Besides, they're in it for the money."

"Then why do they listen to you?" Hook hesitated. "Why don't you tell me? This is nothing personal."

"They listen to me for one reason, love. They know how ruthless I can be and don't want to witness it. I would like to see those poor sods try to hurt me. Trust me, it would most likely never happen." Hook relaxed a bit. "Now tell me about your life."

"Why?"

"I told you about mine, your turn, your Highness. Besides, I think we should get to know each other, don't you?"

"Alright, I spent all my life stuck inside a castle and wished to be free."

"So is this like your escape?"

"You could say so, except I didn't realise I would be stuck with someone like you, Hook."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Emma still had burning hatred towards the captain. They didn't learn anything new about each other and Emma still wished that she could escape right away. She hadn't done such a great job with getting on Hook's good side. When Emma reached her cabin, she felt sick and claustrophobic. The cabin was too small and had too much going on. Emma rushed to the window and opened it quickly, inhaling the cold air. What had happened to her? Emma dismissed it and changed for bed. She climbed inside and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The _White Swan _had docked late at night in an unknown sea town. Killian was to visit a representative of his secret buyer. Killian walked inside the tavern and asked where he could find the Nightmare. Killian wasn't afraid of his name, it sounded something like a child wold would name themselves to scare his friends. Killian walked inside the secret meeting room. The representative sat down at the desk and Killian sat across from him. The room was darkened which Killian found unnecessary. It wasn't like it was the Nightmare himself.

"Do you have the princess?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, she's on the ship as we speak. Now, one question, where do I meet the Nightmare to drop off Princess Emma?"

"Neverland. It's his favourite spot after all. It's desolate in Neverland, therefore, the Nightmare has selected that very spot. You shall meet him on the beach. After you deliver Princess Emma, you shall directly leave. Any attempts to rescue her results in no money and execution for the whole crew."

"Why?"

"The Nightmare is very secretive and wishes that no one meddles in his business. Now, payment." The representative tossed a bag on the table, filled with gold coins. "This is part of the payment for meeting me at this checkpoint, but remember, this isn't the full payment. You will receive that when you make it to Neverland. Every time you dock at new stops, there will be a new representative." Killian heard shuffling before a map was on the table. "These are the directions."

"Why not just give me a magic bean so I could go to Neverland? I'd get the job done quicker."

"That would be difficult if it fell into the wrong hands. Besides, the Nightmare likes to check up on the people who deliver precious _cargo_. In this case, it's the Princess."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. If you tell any outside party that you have the Princess Emma or give her to them for another price, that would be considered as an act of treason against the Nightmare. It's punishable by death."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Hook."

Killian left the room and went to his ship and ordered for the men to start sailing again. He told them to sail for another sea village, but not just any one, his home. Killian felt seething anger within him, but pushed it down. He had a job to do and he had heard of the Nightmare before. The most notorious of all pirates, not to be messed with, no matter how silly his name sounded. Killian had to make sure that Emma didn't discover who she was going to or escape. If she did, it would mean his death.

* * *

**A/N: The Nightmare is just a nick name for a real character on OUAT, to be revealed later. Please review and let me know how I did! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is about Emma's escape. Thanks for everything! **

* * *

Chapter Three

It had a been a long two weeks before the _White Swan _docked again. Hook told her that it was supposed to dock earlier, but wind wasn't very strong. Emma had eventually gained more freedom so she could testify to Hook's words. He decided that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon during the no wind dilemma, but now was her chance. She could escape this wretched ship and flee, but she had to wait for the right chance. Emma stayed in her cabin as the crew started to exit the ship, but some stayed on, just for her. _How sweet._ Emma thought bitterly.

A creak from the door that led straight into her cabin was penetrated her ears. Emma crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Hook who didn't have that mocking expression on his face. "Don't you knock? What if I was changing?" Emma retorted. She still hadn't forgiven Hook for kidnapping her. "Well, aren't you the gentleman."

"Don't think that for one minute I'm a gentleman. Anyways, I have decided that you cannot leave your quarters. We have approached the dock and I don't want anybody recognising you." He came closer and Emma stood up and backed away. He used his metal hook to play with the golden locks of Emma's hair. "Don't cross me, Emma, for I can be very _unforgiving_ when I'm angry. And that's just a nice way to put it." Hook said before he exited the cabin. Emma shivered even though the cabin was as stuffy as hell. The way he played with her locks made her extremely uncomfortable and she yearned for Neal. Each day was torture without him and being stuck on this wretched ship made it even worse.

Emma started to pace the room. She felt claustrophobic. She had to get out of this ship. She was too stubborn to admit that her plans have a high risk of failing. _What to do? What to do? _Suddenly, something went off in Emma's head, giving her a great plan. She internally screamed in her excitement. _All I have to do is get past the guard and disguise myself as one of the crew. I can pretend to be attacked. _Emma blushed when she realised that she would have to be a damsel in distress, but she knew that she had to put her pride aside to get away from this hell hole.

She stomped loudly and threw some things of the desk to make an impression. "Are you okay in there, princess?" But Emma started to shuffle around while he kept asking. She looked around for something to tie herself with and used a nearby handkerchief to stuff in her mouth. Emma had to make it look like someone was kidnapping her from the _White Swan. _Thankfully, the guard was never the same. She quickly bound her ankles and arms.

Emma made a muffled sound which actually was a snicker. This was too much fun, plus the guard was as dumb as a bag of manure. He entered the cabin to find Emma, sitting on the floor, bound and gagged. She let a sound of protest through her gag while struggling with the ropes. _He actually believes I was attacked._ There was no attacker. She smiled inside her mind. He thinks the attacker is hiding because his weapon was extended. The guard made his way slowly towards her. After, he knelt down, while keeping a watchful eye on all parts of the cabin at all times. He took the handkerchief out of Emma's mouth and started to untie her. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" The guard asked, confused. Emma rolled her eyes. Then, she smacked her forehead against the guard and waited for him to faint. Thankfully, that hit was enough to knock him out. She moaned in pain and placed a soothing hand over for forehead. _For being gullible. _Sadly, the attack looked better in her mind than it did in reality. She knelt down and tied up the guard just like she was and moved him into the corner of the room. After, she took the key from him. _Damn! _She was still wearing a dress.

Emma left the chamber and locked the door. At least she had one less problem with the guard. Emma quickly sneaked past many corridors of the lower part of the ship and opened many doors to find pirates sleeping, drinking, or playing cards. Then, she entered a cabin, with a lot of cots meant for the crew. She quickly snatched some clothes and started to change into them. They were large and baggy on her, but Emma didn't care. After, she tied her hair up and hid it under a cap that a lowly crew member would wear. She had the dress in hand and started to worry when the pirates were returning. Emma glanced at the door and her heart started racing as she saw the dress, so conspicuous , laying on her arm. She looked around for somewhere to hide it while the voices grew louder. Emma stuffed it inside a chest and laid down on the cot when the door opened.

"Sorry, mate, didn't realise ya were asleep." The pirate replied. He closed the door. His words were slurred, but Emma had no time to care about what happened. She left the cot and waited for the pirate to be out of ear shot. She peeked out the door and then headed up to the ship's deck, thankful that she had made it this far. It was almost too easy.

She left the ship and started to walk with her heart feeling so much lighter now that she was off the _White Swan._ Sadly, fate had something else in store for her. Something hard struck her temple and Emma started to feel woozy. The whole world turned black before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Killian was already annoyed with the Nightmare's associates. He was close to Neverland, therefore thankful that he didn't have to be checked upon and he would get his reward for bringing Princess Emma. He would have almost missed the feisty princess. He walked over to her cabin and found that there was no guard stationed at the door. He pulled out his master keys and opened the door to find the guard, in the corner, with a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth and his arms and legs bound together. Killian walked over and removed the cloth form his mouth. "Where is Princess Emma?"

"She escaped, captain."

"What do you mean she escaped?"

"I'm sorry, she tricked me into thinking that she was being kidnapped." The pirate didn't look Hook in the face. He just kept his head down.

"No one could get inside her cabin. It was guarded, but sadly a blundering fool like you has no commons sense." Killian remarked. His words stung. He smacked the man upon the face and untied him. After, he forced the man to stand and come with him. The pirate knew what was going to happen. His punishment would not be good.

"ATTENTION!" Killian roared. All the crew silenced themselves, even the last few that returned did. All of them were shaking ever so slightly. "This man has let the princess escape. Anyone who can find her, will be handsomely rewarded. As for this man, he will face ten lashes." The pirate started to plead for his life because he had heard horrible stories about being flogged and humiliated in front of the crew. "We are not leaving until we find her."

Killian felt strange when he entered the cabin. He had never been so caring about a hostage. Normally, he would be strict and gave the man a good smack across the face, but never whipping him. Plus, he felt something in his heart for Emma. He actually enjoyed he presence. _Please. Keep Emma safe. _

* * *

**A/N: Hook has budding feelings for Emma and next chapter will describe what happens to her. There will finally be some positive CS interaction. Please review! **


End file.
